


Pain

by Emachinescat



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e08 Denna, Gen, poetic prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are captured by the Mord Sith, you'll experience every kind of pain imaginable. Richard found this out. Now he's going to tell you about so you'll know too. "You can feel nothing but the pain…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

You can feel nothing but the pain; a pain intense and radiating heat and fear and rage and agony.

It is the kind of pain that a person cannot even begin to comprehend unless they've been through it.

The pain of a thousand bolts of lightning summoned from the vengeful heavens, directed mercilessly through your body as you writhe.

The pain of a million fires raging underneath your skin, hidden so that no one understands or can see the pure and total HORROR of your suffering.

The pain of a knife piercing your skin time and time again, so many times that you should be dead by now but you're not because  _she_  doesn't want it to end.

She likes to play with you.

The pain of having your eyes plucked out, your ears sliced off, your heart cut out and yet still you live – not human, or animal or even mineral but simply pain.

PAIN.

The pain of drowning under a thin sheet of ice – so close to escape but so far away; you'll never break through the ice but those you love stand above you, watching you die.

The pain of having your body betray you, of your own flesh deciding it hates you and wants you to suffer more than any living creature has ever imagined.

The pain of watching the person you love more than life itself, the person that you would  _willingly_  go through hell and back for, walking away in the arms of another.

The pain of hearing her name on the lips of someone else, of never getting to hold her in your arms again.

The pain of remembering her, knowing that even if you weren't trapped in your own agony, you could never be together.

The pain of losing everyone and everything you ever cared for, everything you lived for.

The pain of having something that is a part of you, something you have grown accustomed to being on your side turn painfully against you.

The warm, thriving metal no longer in your hands but in another's, useless.

Your constant companion that battled so many foes with you, saved your life and your loved ones' as well, in the hands of the leather-clad demon and her bloodthirsty minions.

The pain of forgetting who you are and where you came from, of the life you had and the one you dreamed of.

The pain of seeing that face again, but this time not knowing who she is or why you hurt to see her go.

The pain of being torn apart in a hundred directions, your mind, soul, body  _RIPPED_ from each other by the claws of devils, tearing your flesh, biting into your very essence of being.

The pain of dying but never actually dying.

The pain of knowing that even if the torment manages to kill you, she'll bring you back again.

She'll kiss your blood-covered lips and your soul will return and the torment will continue.

The pain of realizing that perhaps she isn't what you once thought – she hurts you but she loves you and she loves you because she hurts you and hurts you because she loves you.

Maybe you love her, too?

Or maybe you are losing your mind.

Yes, that's it.

You're losing your mind.

And if you don't find it soon, you'll be gone forever.

And the pain will go on.

Forever.


End file.
